


better now?

by boyslightup



Series: tros fix-it oneshots : finn and poe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Poe is never in a good mood, and there's only one thing Finn can do to calm him down.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: tros fix-it oneshots : finn and poe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	better now?

The Millennium Falcon behind Finn was aflame, which was Poe's fault, but that was the least of his worries right now. Poe had ran off in front of him and could be heard snapping at Rey from a few feet away. Finn groaned and shuffled towards them. He had lost count of how many times this had happened before.

Before Finn could say anything to intervene, Poe had already stormed off to check on his injured droid, his back to the mess he had made with the Falcon.

"Bad mood?" Rey asked, hand Finn's shoulder.

"Me?"

Rey shook her head. "No, him."

Should've guessed . "Always!"

Rey giggled at Finn. She pulled away from him when Chewie said something to her that made her race back to Poe to snap at him some more. Finn groaned and walked over to them, trying to intervene, but he couldn't get a word in. He swore as time flew by they got worse around each other.

Poe had stormed off once again, and Rey had gone the other way.  Thank the Force, Finn thought. He walked over to Poe, approaching him slowly, and placed a hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked. He had to bite his tongue to keep him from saying something snarky. 

"Really?" Poe frowned, pulling away from Finn, "You don't know? Have you noticed that the Falcon is on fire and Rey hurt BB-8? And she doesn't care?" 

Finn wasn't ready to argue, so instead he turned Poe's head to face his, putting both hands on his cheeks and kissing him hard. He could feel Poe's breath hitch and then slow down, his body relaxing. Finn pulled away, looking at Poe's lazy smile.

"Better?" 

Poe frowned again, "Nope," He put his hand around the back of Finn's neck, drawing him in close, "But another kiss might help."

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a reply to one of my tweets! thank you so much for the cute idea i hope i've done it justice :)


End file.
